Perks of Dating Taehyung
by springyeol
Summary: Jungkook sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Taehyung, namun ia masih merasa gundah dengan beberapa hal. [BTS bxb, Taehyung x Jungkook; taekook/vkook] cross-posted in wattpad. Rnr? Thank you. Ch.5 updated
1. satu - cewek (noona)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Perks of Dating Taehyung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Notes: taekook with top!tae

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Taehyung, namun ia masih merasa gundah dengan beberapa hal._

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Jungkook, menyenderkan tubuh besarㅡehm, montoknya pada tubuh kurus seorang pemuda yang tengah memejamkan kedua maniknya. Terdapat sebuah headphone hitam yang bertengger indah di kepala sang pemuda.

Kim Taehyung namanya. Seorang siswa tahun kedua yang dianugerahi wajah bangsadh mandraguna, sekali lirik segala jenis gender menggelepar-gelepar. Gemar gonta-ganti warna rambut, pasukan tidak takut ancaman guru BK walaupun beberapa kali kena skors.

Meskipun terlihat bandel, Taehyung bukan tipe pembuat onar. Yah, setidaknya bukan dia yang memicu onar terlebih dahulu.

Walau melanggar peraturan sekolah tentang rambut, Taehyung tidak pernah dikeluarkan. Terima kasih pada jiwa pahlawannya yang selalu bertikai karena membela kawannya yang lemah. Membuatnya selalu mendapat pembelaan dari siapapun yang sudah diselamatkannya dari tindak bullying dan semacamnya. Kepala sekolah dengan cepat memaafkan keminusan Taehyung dalam hal rambut.

Sifat Taehyung yang demikian membuat pemuda itu melonjak menjadi pemuda populer. Dirinya tak pernah mengharapkannya, akan tetapi ia tak bisa menolak takdir yang sudah datang.

Berkat pengakuan seorang anak tingkat satu bernama Seon Yein yang sudah ditolong olehnya, Taehyung berubah menjadi idola baru. Berbagai macam kalangan menaruh ketertarikan padanya. Ke manapun pemuda itu melangkah ia akan disambut dengan sapaan atau yang lebih ekstrim, pekikan dari para penggemarnya.

Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Yang berstatus uke maupun seme.

Iya, seme. Yang (ngakunya) _straight_ juga banyak.

Biasanya para cowok itu berlomba mendekati Taehyung untuk dijadikan anggota klub. Misal, klub sepakbola. Walau Taehyung tidak jago atau tidak bisa sama sekali bermain bola, dengan adanya pemuda itu sudah cukup membuat pertandingan mereka akan laku keras dibanjiri penonton. Dijamin.

Nah beberapa faktor di atas merupakan keluh kesah seorang Jeon Jungkook belakangan ini.

Pemuda yang dikaruniai wajah manis dan tampan bak roti _fresh from the oven_ (lebih banyak manisnya, sih) awalnya tidak tahu sama sekali jika dirinya menjadi korban lirikan maut Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook hanya seorang anak baru biasa yang berteman dengan Yein, berangkat bersama, sebelum tiba-tiba kakinya yang ceroboh tersandung sepatu bermerk milik seorang senior. Tepat sebelum memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Aduh, matilah kita," gumam Jungkook pada Yein waktu itu. Raut wajah sang sahabat juga tak jauh berbeda, manakala mereka beradu pandang dengan orang yang disandungnya.

"Sebentar, ke sini dulu," ucap si senior, yang Jungkook ingat bernama Jongin. Wajahnya sih tampan, tipe anak gaul. Bukan Jungkook sekali.

Dua sahabat itu sudah gemetar, mereka tidak mau membuat masalah di tahun pertama bersekolah. Terkutuklah sifat ceroboh Jungkook.

Kedua anak itu dituntun oleh sang senior beserta kedua temannya, Jungkook tak tahu namanya. Sampai menuju taman belakang sekolah yang masih sepi, tukang sapu saja tidak terlihat.

Jungkook sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini, ia banyak membacanya di manga. Pemuda Jeon itu menutup kedua maniknya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada ransel di punggungnya.

"Anak baru, ya? Tahu tidak kalau sekolah ini punya peraturan tentang siapa yang harusnya kalian hormati?" tanya si senior itu, Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit kelam.

Baik Yein maupun Jungkook mengangguk, bahkan Jungkook merasakan sebuah jemari menyentuh dagunya. Dengan takut-takut ia membuka matanya,

"Senior, seperti kami yang harus kalian hormati. Apa jadinya negara ini jika penerusnya tak memiliki tata krama seperti kalian ini, hm?" lanjut Jongin sembari memegang dagu Jungkook dan mengangkat wajah adik kelasnya itu.

Sebuah siulan keluar dari bibir sang senior, pemuda itu menyeringai, "Wah, bibit yang sungguh bagus. Siapa namamu? Akan kulepaskan jika kau mau berkencan denganku pulang sekolah nanti. Aku belum pernah mencoba seorang _submisif_ sebelumnya,"

Ucapan panjang lebar Jongin membuat Jungkook terbelalak, ia membulatkan kedua matanya. Refleks, menenggak salivanya berat-berat.

Apa barusan ia dipanggil _submisif_?

Jungkook perlahan menyadari bahwa seniornya ini belok, seperti dirinya. Tanda bahaya dalam pikirannya menyala, meski ia _gay_ ia tak mau berkencan dengan orang yang tidak disukai. Ia paling benci dipaksa.

Tanpa disadari, manik Yein menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah melompati dinding taman belakang dengan lincah. Mata mereka beradu pandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum sosok itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibir sebagai isyarat agar Yein diam.

Jongin yang berdiri membelakangi dinding belakang tidak mengetahui siapa yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk menikmati wajah Jungkook yang tengah kebingungan.

Jungkook sendiri tengah mengerenyitkan keningnya melihat seorang pemuda berambut terang menyala menghampirinya. Ia mengira bahwa pemuda itu adalah teman si senior, maka Jungkook sudah berancang-ancang akan mengeluarkan tinjunya. Biar saja jika harus dipanggil guru, lapor saja jika ia mengalami pelecehanㅡerr.

"Bagaimana? Kenapa tidak mau memberitahukanku namamuㅡ"

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Jongin.

"Apa masih zamannya _flirting_ dengan cara yang sangat _creepy,_ sunbae?"

Setelah mendengarkan suara yang sangat _deep_ dan begitu _husky_ , Jungkook mendadak termenung. Ia begitu menyukai sensasi aneh yang mengalir dalam darahnya begitu suara si pemuda itu terlontar.

Jongin menoleh dan terkekeh sebentar, "Apakah anak-anak ini berada dalam kuasamu, Taehyung-ssi? Kau tidak boleh memiliki dua, ambil milikmu dan biarkan aku mengurus yang satunya,"

Sontak, Yein menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. Mana mau ia dijadikan 'milik' sang senior secara tiba-tiba.

Taehyung, si pemuda yang berlagak pahlawan itu hanya menatap Yein dan Jungkook bergantian. Bibirnya bersiul sebentar saat maniknya telah selesai memindai tubuh seksiㅡerr Jungkook.

"Tangkapan besar, sunbae. Namun sayangㅡ"

Tangan Taehyung menarik dan mengunci pergerakan Jongin dengan cepat ke belakang punggung pemuda itu.

"ㅡaku tidak berniat berbagi denganmu," tutupnya bersamaan dengan rintihan Jongin.

Taehyung membiarkan seniornya itu terduduk lemas dan meratapi tangannya yang terkena pelintiran Taehyung. Kedua mata tajam pemuda itu beralih menatap dua teman Jongin,

"Ingin mencoba yoga bersamaku juga, sunbaenim?"

Tak perlu ba-bi-bu, kedua teman Jongin sudah lari terbirit-birit. Diikuti oleh Jongin yang menyumpahi mereka.

"Ambil saja dua setan kecil itu!" Begitulah kira-kira ucapan Jongin sejenak sebelum menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Yein yang melihatnya masih terpaku pada sosok Taehyung yang begitu mengesankan. Tak lain halnya dengan Jungkook, meski pemuda itu nampak sedikit cemberut.

Tatapan kagum dari dua juniornya membuat Taehyung tersenyum membentuk sebuah _rectangle_ ,

"Kalian seperti tidak pernah menonton _Captain America_ saja, tadi itu aku mencontoh salah satu aksinya,"

Jungkook mendengus, "P-Pernah! Tapi menurutku _Iron Man_ masih lebih bagusㅡ" setelah mengatakannya, Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya malu. Karena Taehyung sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kalau cuma gayamu saja yang besar mana bisa jadi _Iron Man_. Kenapa tidak kau pukul tadi? Menunggu pangeran kuda putihmu ini datang menyelamatkanmu?"

 _Dang!_ Perkataan Taehyung mantap membuat Jungkook merona menahan malu. Benar, ia hendak melayangkan pukulannya tadi. Namun, saat sosok Taehyung datang ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Jungkook yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada ranselnya. Ia beralih menatap Yein.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Bilang pada temanmu jangan pakai sepatu bertali jika mudah tersandung," ujar Taehyung sembari mengusap kepala Yein.

Yein merona dibuatnya. Namun lelaki kecil itu tetap mengangguk.

Lekukan di bibir Jungkook semakin menjadi saat dirinya menjadi saksi pemandangan manis itu. Hei, kan ia juga ingin dielus-elusㅡ

"P-Pokoknya terima kasih, sunbae. Aku dan Yein permisi dulu," Jungkook mendorong tubuh Yein yang masih kaku akibat usapan dari Taehyung barusan.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menyampirkan tas sekolahnya, sebelum menarik lengan Jungkook secara tiba-tibaㅡ

"Ajakan Jongin-sunbae tadi boleh juga. Pulang sekolah nanti kutunggu, dan Kim Taehyung ini tidak suka penolakan," Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook laluㅡ

 _Chu_ _ㅡ_

ㅡmelayangkan bibirnya di atas pipi Jungkook yang nampak halus.

"Aku menyukaimu, juniorku yang manis,"

Meninggalkan Yein yang memekik histeris.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh _lame_ cara Taehyung menjerat Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Bila diingat itu sangat aneh dan menjijikan, bagaimana bisa seseorang mengakui perasaannya padamu hanya dalam sekali pertemuan?

 _"Kau manis dan aku tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan memilikimu. Kalau tidak gerak cepat, siapa tahu kau sudah jatuh ke pelukan orang lain,"_

Begitu jawaban Taehyung jika Jungkook bertanya padanya.

Biarlah, toh Taehyung yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Jungkook masih inosen, sehingga pemuda itu awalnya hanya menganggap Taehyung sebagai orang mesum yang suka mencium siapa saja.

Tapi perjuangan Taehyung yang tidak kenal lelah berhasil meluluhkan hati Jungkook dan membawa pemuda itu _into the next level._

"Kita resmi menjadi kekasih dan kau tak boleh menyelingkuhiku,"

Harusnya Jungkook yang berkata demikian.

.

.

.

.

.

Kegundahan Jungkook berawal dari kesadarannya kalau kekasih ajaibnya ini memiliki banyak penggemar, yang ekstrim sekaligus.

Taehyung selalu ditempeli oleh para wanita di manapun kakinya melangkah. Walau sudah mengetahui bahwa Jungkook itu adalah kekasih resmi Taehyung, hal itu tidak membuat para pecinta kekasihnya menyerah.

"Taehyung-oppa, kalau sudah bosan aku selalu _available_ ,"

Rasanya Jungkook ingin sekali mengamuk begitu mendengar ucapan seorang perempuan yang selalu mendekati Taehyung-nya.

Maka Jungkook sudah membuat _list_ para penggemar kekasihnya dan mencatatnya rapi di dalam buku kecil.

Akan tetapi, Jungkook tidak mengetahui siapakah seorang wanita yang mendatangi sekolahnya dan memeluk kekasihnya seakan-akan Taehyung itu adalah kekasihnya.

.

.

"Ng? Joohyun-noona, sejak kapan kembali?"

.

.

 _Joohyun-noona itu cantik sekali..._

.

.

 **TBC**

Diri ini keslay hard sama punggung Taehyung :""") akhirnya yah. Tinggal muter badan aja tuh? Jangan2 buncit hehehehe.


	2. dua - cewek (noona) (end)

_Perks of Dating Taehyung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan dagunya saat melihat pemandangan kekasih ajaibnya tengah dipeluk oleh seorang wanita berambut panjang dan sangat cantik.

Memang, kelas sudah selesai, mereka baru saja melangkah bersama menuju gerbang sebelum Taehyung merasakan seseorang berlari menuju ke arahnya dan tubuhnya terhempas tiba-tiba.

Heol, siapa wanita ini?

Taehyung mulai bergerak setelah menyadari pekikan para penggemarnya yang sudah berkumpul di sekelilingnya. Ada yang bereaksi tidak terima, ada pula yang malah mengatai Jungkook 'rasain tuh'. Ingin sekali dicabai mulutnya sepertinya.

Kebanyakan dari mereka berkata 'Siapa lagi ini sainganku ya Tuhan. Cukup Jungkook aja, udah bikin repot,'

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak mengenal siapa wanita yang dengan sembarangan(?) menerjang dirinya. Perlahan ia menjauhkan lengan si wanita sembari berusaha melihat wajahnya,

"A-anu, maaf, siapa ya? Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyanya takut-takut, ia pernah berpengalaman dipeluk oleh pengamen shemale sebelumnya dan itu selalu membuatnya bergidik kala mengingatnya.

Jungkook dan penggemar setia Taehyung yang masih berkumpul ikut menyimak. Ada beberapa yang sudah mendumel, karena si wanita terlihat menekuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi imut.

He, memang imut, sih...

"Kim Taehyung? Jangan katakan kau lupa denganku..." jawab si wanita sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Jawabannya membuat pemuda di depannya menggaruk tengkuk.

"Ehㅡapakah aku melupakan seseorang.." Dua manik Taehyung bergerak ke sana ke mari, hendak mengingat-ingat siapa sebenarnya sosok wanita yang 'sok' akrab ini.

Sedangkan si wanita nampak terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang dianggapnya lucu. Satu tangannya bergerak mengacak surai pirang si pemuda Kim.

"Tidak berubah, hm? Taehyung-ku yang lucu,"

JDER.

Taehyung-ku.

 _Taehyung-ku._

Taehyung-

Ku.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis pemuda Jeon yang menjadi saksi mata. Ia merasa tidak terima jika kekasihnya dicap sebagai milik si wanita itu.

Apa-apaan, sih? Memang Taehyung itu anjing? Gumamnya.

"Permisi.." Baru saja Jungkook hendak menyela, yang untungnya didukung oleh para penggemar Taehyung, ucapannya terpotong oleh si wanita.

"Joohyun, Bae Joohyun. Your Bae-noona, Tae."

Makin menjadi lah dagu Jungkook terperosot dari posisinya, membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Kok ucapannya terdengar ambigu...

Taehyung nampak menjentikkan jari dan mengangguk. "Ah, noona? Wah, aku pangling..." ujarnya sembari menatap wanita yang dipanggil Joohyun tadi.

Joohyun hanya mengulaskan senyum kecilnya, ia kembali mengusak surai pemuda di depannya, tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari sekelilingnya. "Apakah aku datang tepat waktu?"

Jungkook mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Pemuda itu sesungguhnya masih menunggu drama ini berakhir, dan mereka segera pulang. Meski begitu Jungkook tetap setia, ia tetap ingin pulang bersama Taehyung, kekasihnya.

"Ng? Joohyun-noona, sejak kapan kembali? Kukira noona kuliah di sana?" Taehyung yang memang ajaib malah bertanya kembali.

Joohyun berdecak sembari memangku kedua tangannya di dada. Ia memberi Taehyung sebuah pout dan hendak memarahi pemuda itu.

"Apa kau sudah lupa janjimu saat kecil dulu? Aku kembali, sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku dan kau akan melamarku, bukan?"

JDEEERR.

Kali ini petir yang menyambar hati Jungkook sungguh sangat besar. Pemuda berparas manis itu mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan tak tahu di mana dirinya berpijak. Jungkook tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Namun otak dan hatinya tidak sejalan.

Petir itu juga menyambar hati para penggemar Taehyung. Malah beberapa dari mereka ada yang berteriak-teriak dan menangis.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya begitu ucapan Joohyun melintasi telinganya. Sekelebat ia merasa mengingat bahwa dirinya memang pernah mengatakan itu pada sosok di depannya ini.

.

.

.

.

 _"Joohyun-noona benar-benar akan pergi?"_

 _"Iya, Taehyung-ah. Noona mau mengejar cita-cita,"_

 _"Aku mengerti. Saat pulang nanti aku akan melamar noona. Kita akan menikah, oke?"_

 _"Aigoo, kau masih 12 tahun. Ehm, tapi noona akan mengingat itu, Taehyung."_

 _"Hati-hati di Belgia, noona. Jangan lupa bawakan aku cokelat."_

 _"Iya iya, jaga dirimu, Taehyung."_

 _"Noona juga..."_

.

.

.

.

Matilah kau, Kim Taehyung.

Pemuda itu sungguh lupa jika ia pernah membuat janji seperti itu. Lagipula itu hanya janji seorang bocah, tidak bisa menjadi pegangan kuat, bukan?

Ia sudah memiliki Jungkook sekarang. Dan ia tak tertarik dengan namanya selingkuh dan lain-lain. Ia harus menjaga perasaan Jungkook.

Taehyung mengulaskan senyum kikuk pada Joohyun, matanya menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang tengah menunduk sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Taehyung dengan cepat mengambil jemari Jungkook dan mengamitnya.

"S-soal itu, mohon maaf noona, t-tapi aku tidak bisa.." ujarnya sedikit gemetar. Tetap menggenggam jemari Jungkook.

Pemuda Jeon di sebelahnya merasakan tubuh Taehyung semakin menempel padanya. Mengesampingkan egonya terlebih dahulu, Jungkook balas menggenggam erat jemari besar Taehyung. Ia butuh penjelasan, namun sekarang waktunya menjadi kekasih yang _cooperative._

Joohyun membulatkan maniknya begitu pandangannya beradu dengan tangan kedua pasangan itu.

"Aku kira noona sudah melupakanku dan janji itu, lagipula itu hanya janji anak kecil, tidak bisa dijadikan acuan.."

Oh, Kim Taehyung, sadarkah bila jawabanmu membuat banyak pihak sakit hati.

Hati Jungkook berdenyut saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung, ia berasumsi jika Taehyung tidak menganggap Joohyun melupakannya bisa saja mereka sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dirinya hanyalah seorang pelarian.

Sedangkan Joohyun yang sepenuhnya memegang janji Taehyung akan tersakiti hatinya.

Kim Taehyung memang pro dalam hal berkelahi, namun sangat payah dalam hal percintaan. Klise.

"T-Taehyung-ah, kau tidak bisa begitu.. Ingatlah, bagaimana kita dahulu. Kau tidak bisa semudah itu melupakanku, lho.." ucap Joohyun dengan lembut. Wanita itu mencium sesuatu yang berbeda dari tautan antara Taehyung dengan pemuda manis di sebelahnya.

Aduh, pemuda itu manis sekali.. Seperti tokoh submisif di video yaoi yang sering kulihat saja.. Gumam Joohyun.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Biar saja Jungkook menatap wajah tersedu-sedu cewek-cewek fans Taehyung, daripada harus berurusan dengan masalah ini. Biar saja Taehyung yang menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kalau ingin putus, Jungkook sihㅡ

"T-tapi noona, aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Ini dia, Jeon Jungkook namanya,"

ㅡtidak akan mau. Yah, Taehyung malah begitu. 'Kan Jungkook-nya baper.

Manik Joohyun kembali melebar. Ia menatap Jungkook dari atas ke bawah dan beradu pandang saat pemuda itu melirik wajahnya diam-diam.

"T-Taehyung, aku tidak tahu.. Berapa lama sebenarnya aku meninggalkanmu..?" tanya Joohyun sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Walaupun inner Joohyun itu fujoshi, tapi ia menyukai Taehyung dan sudah berharap banyak pada pemuda itu..

Taehyung menenggakkan salivanya, berusaha meminta tolong pada Sungjae, sahabat yang kebetulan lewat. Bukannya menolong, Sungjae malah menjulurkan lidahㅡmengejek Taehyung dan menyuruh teman-temannya bersiul seakan melihat drama picisan.

Taehyung menggeram pelan, tanpa disadari mencengkram tangan Jungkook dengan keras. Pemuda Jeon itu meringis, "A-ah, T-Taehyung.."

 _My Lord, it sounds sooo wrong..._ Lagi-lagi inner Joohyun berbicara. Wanita itu tengah menahan pekikannya karena sungguh, ia sangat menyukai shonen-ai.

"W-wah maaf sayang, apa aku melukaimu?" Taehyung refleks menggunakan embel 'sayang' pada Jungkook yang segera disambut dengan pekikan 'aw' dari kumpulan wanita gemas penggemar mereka.

Joohyun menjatuhkan tasnya saat ucapan manis Taehyung memasuki telinganya. Wanita itu ingin memekik dan memeluk si pemuda Kim, namun ia urungkan saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang menatapnya takut-takut.

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa, hyung.." ucap pemuda Jeon itu dengan pelan, sangat pelan dan terkesan takut.

 _Jungkook manis sekali, kya!_ Ah, sudahlah, Joohyun menyerah kali ini.

Wanita itu berdehem keras dan membuat Taehyung maupun Jungkook menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas dan mengulaskan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah kali ini," satu tangannya mengambil tas merah miliknya dan merapikan penampilannya.

Jungkook merasakan Joohyun tengah menatapnya intens, "Jeon Jungkook? Terima kasih sudah menjaga Taehyung selama aku pergi,"

Oh, Jungkook mendadak merasa kesal lagi.

Sementara objek yang diperebutkan hanya menatap Jungkook dan Joohyun secara bergantian sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Joohyun melangkah mendekati Jungkook dan tersenyum kembali. Ah, sedikit berhawa seram..

"Mulai besok aku akan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Taehyung kembali. Aku senang kau yang menjadi rivalku. Kau sungguh manis, tipe kesukaanku,"

Taehyung meringis pelan saat ia merasakan genggaman tangan Jungkook mengeras.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-oppa, kau masih berstatus sebagai milikku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau jatuh ke dalam pelukannya lebih lama,"

.

.

"Siapa lagi sih yang kau janjikan untuk dinikahi, Tae-hyung?"

.

.

"Ryu Sujeong, kekasih Taehyung-oppa saat sekolah menengah pertama,"

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook, kekasih Taehyung saat ini yang resmi. Jadi tak ada kesempatan untukmu kembali padanya,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHA NAON IEU TEH

aku terinspirasi dari anime Ranma 1/2 lol yang banyak cewek ngincer Ranma dan bikin Akane (tunangan sahnya) misuh2 sendiri :") tapi mereka tetep bersama kok wkwk

Nih, fast update/? Eak tumben.


	3. tiga - cewek (mantan)

_Perks of Dating Taehyung_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook punya _quotes_ berguna untuk kalian semua. Jangan mau punya pacar gantengㅡkalau ganteng itu bonus, asalkan tidak keganjenan dan tebar pesona ke sana ke mari.

Tapi keuntungan memiliki pacar dengan muka plus adalah kau bisa memamerkannya pada dunia. Namun itu juga bisa menjadi suatu kekurangan, pacar kamu akan jadi pusat perhatian dan incaran orang-orang.

Sebenarnya jika Jungkook mau memikir ulang keputusannya menerima Taehyung, ia mungkin akan sedikit menyesal. Kekasihnya itu memang tampan, namun siapa yang mengira jika Jungkook harus berhadapan dengan masalah seperti saat ini.

Mulanya ia bersikap biasa saja dan tak mau bereaksi berlebihan saat secara kebetulan kelasnya kedatangan murid baru.

Cewek, namanya Ryu Sujeong. Tumben, Jungkook langsung ingat.

 _"Hai, semuanya! Aku Ryu Sujeong, pindahan dari Daejeon. Aku sering ikut ayahku pindah-pindah, dan sekarang aku tinggal di sini. Mohon bantuannya,"_

Kalimat-kalimat seperti itu harusnya biasa saja. _Biasa banget, malahan._

Jungkook pun cuma manggut-manggut dan menebar senyumannya pada Sujeong yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Karena ia pikir Sujeong itu manis dengan pipinya yang _chubby_ itu.

"Hai, Jeon Jungkook. Semoga kamu betah ya di sini,"

Sujeong membalas senyuman Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook-ssi!"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa saat bel istirahat siang berbunyi kelas Jungkook akan heboh karena kedatangan seorang sunbae. Dandanannya tidak nyentrik, sih. Hanya saja title yang terlanjur melekat padanya membuat si senior itu menjadi buah bibir.

Cewek yang sedang asyik main-main dengan sapunya mendadak terkejut saat sebuah suara berat nan _husky_ menghampirinya.

"Apa Jungkook ada?"

Muncul seorang sunbae yang disebut-sebut. Berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan sedikit menoleh-nolehkan kepalanyaㅡgaya mencari seseorang.

Si cewek itu pun langsung mengangguk, tak lupa tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia merupakan salah satu anggota tim hore Taehyung-Jungkook. "Seperti biasa sunbae, Jungkook sudah menunggumu,"

Bibir tebal nan seksi mandraguna milik Taehyung tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ujarnya sembari melengos masuk ke dalam kelas yang sebagian besar penghuninya menatap ke arahnya.

Beberapa ada yang mengucapkan syukur karena mampu bertatap muka dengan Taehyung, beberapa lagi sibuk memegangi tangan temannya agar tidak jatuh pingsan.

Heh, berlebihan sekali.

Jungkook yang sudah tahu akan kedatangan Taehyung masih melanjutkan obrolannya dengan teman barunya yang duduk membelakangi arah datangnya Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat sosok kekasihnya lantas menyunggingkan senyuman, "Jungkookie," sapanya.

Jungkook mengangguk sembari tersenyum, membuat siswi yang sedang mengobrol dengannya menolehkan kepala danㅡ

"Taehyung-oppa!"

Tubuh Taehyung tersentak sesaat ketika beradu pandang dengan sosok perempuan di hadapannya. Yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Jungkook.

"S-Sujeong?"

Sujeong, perempuan itu merekahkan senyumannya. Lalu mendekati Taehyung dan langsung merangkul lengan pemuda itu.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang menahan nafasnya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

.

.

.

Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Sujeong sedang berada di taman belakang gedung sekolah. Taehyung-lah yang mengajak mereka berdua ke sini.

Sujeong masih nampak tersenyum bahagia, ia hendak menempeli Taehyung namun pemuda itu mengelak dan malah berusaha menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang nampak sebal.

"Taehyung-oppa, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di sini! Aku nggak menyangka akan satu sekolah denganmu,"

Sujeong masih memberikan atensinya pada sosok Taehyung yang mulai nampak gelisah. Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya grogi.

Jungkook menatap Sujeong dan Taehyung bergantian. Ia sudah merasakan feeling bahwa Sujeong akan menjadi Joohyun kedua.

"Siapa lagi sih yang kau janjikan untuk dinikahi, Tae-hyung?" kesal Jungkook. Ia tak lagi menyaring kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sontak, Sujeong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jungkook nampak kesal, ia kan memang dijanjikan untuk menikah dengan Taehyung. Dahulu.

Perempuan itu berinisiatif untuk mengenalkan dirinya lagi pada Jungkook. Ia rasa ia perlu melakukan itu agar Jungkook mengerti.

"Ryu Sujeong, kekasih Taehyung-oppa saat sekolah menengah pertama," Sujeong kembali menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Jungkook. Ia tersenyum ramah. Tidak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

Emosi Jungkook mendadak tersulut, Sujeong hanya berstatus 'mantan' dan ia kesal bahwa perempuan itu tidak menyadari ada suatu hubungan istimewa antara dirinya dengan Taehyung. Ia harus mengokohkan posisinya saat ini.

Maka Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan Sujeong dan dengan lantang berujar;

"Jeon Jungkook, kekasih Taehyung saat ini yang resmi. Jadi tak ada kesempatan untukmu kembali padanya,"

Sujeong membulatkan bibirnya saat mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Taehyung yang menambahkan dengan sebuah anggukan lemah semakin membuat perempuan itu mengerjapkan kedua maniknya.

"S-sejak kapan?" tanya Sujeong terbata-bata. Ia merasa belum selama itu berpisah dengan Taehyung, namun mengapa pemuda itu berubah 180 derajat seperti sekarang ini?

Jungkook kembali merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Sujeong. Apakah Sujeong benar-benar tulus bertanya sejak kapan hubungan mereka terjalin ataukah Sujeong tak percaya bahwa Jungkook membuat orientasi seksual Taehyung berbelok.. err..

Kembali, dengan lantang dan tanpa ragu Jungkook merespon, "Tak perlu hitungan berapa lamanya, yang jelas aku dan Taehyung sudah saling menyayangi, kok,"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, namun tangannya masih tertaut dengan Jungkook. Pemuda itu tak berani untuk bersuara sedikit pun. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

Sujeong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memindai tubuh Jungkook dan mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Harus kuakui seleramu sungguh tinggi, oppa. Jungkook boleh juga menjadi rivalku,"

Mendengarnya, sebuah perempatan muncul dari kening Jungkook. Sudah ada Joohyun-noona dan sekarang ia harus mendapatkan rival baru? Yang benar saja.

"A-anu, S-Sujeongㅡ" ucapan Taehyung disela oleh Sujeong yang tengah menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hubungan kalian masih begitu rapuh, sepasang kekasih, eh?"

Jungkook mendumel dalam hatinya, _hubunganmu dulu dengan Taehyung bahkan jauh lebih rapuh, sekolah menengah pertama? Ew..._

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Ia sangat mengerti sifat Sujeong yang tak ingin mengalah sejak dulu, sama persis seperti Jungkook. Mau berkata apapun pemuda itu tak akan sanggup melerai dua insan manis itu.

"Taehyung-oppa, kau masih berstatus sebagai milikku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau jatuh ke dalam pelukannya lebih lama,"

Sujeong mengibas pelan rambut panjangnya, sebagai sebuah tantangan untuk Jungkook. "Mari kita bersaing sehat, Jeon Jungkook yang manis. Aku tak akan kalah olehmu,"

Detik berikutnya setelah kepergian Sujeong, Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan saat Jungkook menginjak sebelah kakinya.

"Katakan padaku, ada berapa lagi rivalku nanti?"

Taehyung hanya memberinya cengiran _rectangle_ andalannya.

"Hㅡhe.. Aku tidak tahu, Kookie sayang. Yang melakukannya adalah diriku saat kecil, bukan salahku.." belanya.

Jungkook mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia merasa kesal, namun ia tetap harus mempertahankan statusnya sebagai kekasih resmi Kim Taehyung. Ia harus siap dengan segala resiko maupun hambatan yang akan diterimanya.

Pemuda berparas manis itu memeluk kekasihnya yang terkejut akan perlakuannya. "Kekasihmu sekarang hanya aku seorang, iya kan hyung?"

Taehyung menenggak salivanya sembari membalas pelukan Jungkook. Kekasih manisnya itu sungguh bertingkah manis dan menggemaskan saat ini. Hampir saja Taehyung menghujani wajah Jungkook dengan kecupan secara bertubi-tubi.

"Iya Jungkookie, hanya kaulah kekasihku.."

.

.

.

"Ini kuberikan untuk Taehyung-sunbae karena aku sangat menyukai sunbae yang telah menolongku waktu itu.."

.

.

"Astaga.. Apakah sahabatku sendiri harus menjadi rivalku?"

.

.

"Kita adalah sahabat namun aku ingin bersaing denganmu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Taehyung-sunbae, Jungkook-ah,"

.

.

"Taehyung/oppa/sunbae akan menghabiskan malam natal bersamaku!"

.

.

"Kalian semua jangan asal bicara, Taehyung akan melewati malam natal hanya bersamaku! Bersama Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

WKWKWK telat apdet/? :")

Ini khusus untuk **Park In Jung** yang sudah dengan manis menunggu cerita ini apdet :"") finally yah heheheheh

Baiklah, tak mau kebanyakan bacot. Tinggalkan review/favs/follow kalian jika kalian sukaa. Terima kasih!


	4. empat - cowok (sub)

_Perks of Dating Taehyung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepasang manik indah masih terpaku pada pemandangan jauh di depannya. Seorang pemuda yang berseragam sama dengannya nampak terlihat mengusak rambut seorang teman yang lebih pendek darinya, serta menyunggingkan senyum. Betapa inginnya ia berada di posisi Jimin yang tengah dikerjai oleh pemuda dambaannya itu.

Bibir mungilnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat, "Taehyung-sunbae.." ucapnya sembari menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia tengah duduk manis di dalam kelas, tak menghiraukan ocehan ilmu dari gurunya di depan kelas.

Yein, nama pemuda berparas manis nan menggemaskan itu. Dirinya memang secara personal kurang menyukai pelajaran matematika yang membuat ia lebih tertarik memandangi seseorang di bawah sana.

Kelasnya yang berada di tingkat dua gedung sekolah memang memiliki _spot view_ yang bagus pada lapangan sekolahnya. Terlihat sangat jelas dari atas sini, terlebih lagi Yein menempati kursi dekat jendela, semakin memudahkannya untuk menatap lapangan.

Kelas Taehyung sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga saat ini. Bukan menjadi rahasia lagi jika seorang Kim Taehyung terkenal malas mengikuti olahraga, namun di balik sifat malasnya itu ternyata ia tidak payah. Dengan mudah dan luwesnya Taehyung mengikuti gerakan yang dicontohkan instruktur, malahan membuatnya menjadi lebih _estetik_.

Mungkin alasan sebenarnya Taehyung malas adalah agar orang-orang tidak _pingsan_ melihat kemampuannya dalam berolahraga.

Sebagai contoh, saat ini manik Yein menangkap Taehyung tengah melakukan _push-up_ sebanyak 50 kali. Meski ia mendengar aba-aba dari sang instruktur yang hanya menyuruh mereka untuk _push up_ sebanyak 20 kali, Taehyung tetap melanjutkannya sampai melebihi target angka karena ia menunggu semua temannya untuk menyelesaikan _push up_ mereka. Teman-temannya memulai tidak dalam waktu bersamaan, sedangkan Taehyung memulai paling awal dan selesai paling akhir bersama dengan beberapa murid yang memulai lebih lambat darinya.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi _memuja_ , kagum, bahkan tak jarang yang tertawa sambil menepukinya. " _Yeokshi_ , kau sebegitu _nggak_ inginnya kehilangan pemujamu?" "Tanganmu itu kuat, tapi tidak bisa membuat otot bisep!" "Ah, perlukah kita cek _perutnya_?"

Rona merah mulai menjalar perlahan pada kedua pipi Yein saat mendengar beberapa ocehan candaan dari teman-teman Taehyung. Ia dapat melihat saat ini mereka tengah mengerubungi pemuda itu, bahkan salah seorang di antaranya berusaha menyingkap kaos olahraga milik Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung hanya menyikapinya dengan gelak tawa sembari berusaha menepis tangan-tangan nakal yang hendak menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Seon Yein?"

Yein tersentak saat suara cempreng sang ibu guru mengalun di telinganya. Ia menoleh ke arah depan dan beradu pandang dengan Ham- _saem_ yang menatapnya dengan mendelik.

"Jadi menurutmu pemandangan kelas 11 B lebih menarik ketimbang pelajaranku?"

Yein nampak _gelagapan_ mendengar ucapan dari sang guru. Ia menenggak salivanya dan menggerakkan bola matanya ke sana ke mari.

Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya (ia tak mau bersebelahan lagi dengan Sujeong) menghela nafas, sudah mengerti kebiasaan teman duduknya ini. "Maaf _saem_ , namun sepertinya Yein tengah mencari pulpennya yang terjatuh tidak sengaja ke dalam semak-semak di lapangan. Makanya ia terus saja menatap ke bawah," ujar pemuda berpipi gembil itu membela sahabatnya.

Sontak raut wajah sang guru melunak, ia memang beberapa kali mendapat laporan bahwa murid-murid tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang dikarenakan letak meja yang begitu menempel dengan jendela.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa cari itu nanti. Pinjamkan Yein pulpenmu dulu, Jungkook," ujarnya sembari melanjutkan ocehan ilmunya.

Yein menatap Jungkook dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Maniknya melebar dan bibirnya terkatup, "Terima kasih! Jungkook memang bisa diandalkan," bisiknya yang langsung direspon senyuman manis Jungkook.

Jungkook belum tahu alasan sebenarnya Yein rajin menatap ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sang guru matematika sudah keluar dari kelas mereka. Jungkook yang menutup buku catatannya hendak mengajak Yein untuk pergi ke kantin. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali membeli susu stroberi di sana.

"Yein-ah, ikut yuk," ajak Jungkook lengkap dengan senyuman gigi kelincinya.

Yein pun membalas dengan senyum gigi kelincinya, "Tapi kau yang traktir,"

Kerumunan murid di kelas 10 A serempak menggumam 'aw' pada duo kelinci kelas mereka. Yang satu langsing yang satu gembul–

Mendadak keramaian harus terpecah dengan kedatangan sosok paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini–err, sedikit berlebihan.

Kim Taehyung namanya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika ia memang selalu berkunjung ke kelas kekasihnya saat jam istirahat tiba. Kali ini ia tidak datang sendirian, melainkan mengajak Jimin ikut serta.

Langkah Taehyung memasukki kelas menuju Jungkook berada terlihat seperti gerakan _slow motion_ di mata para penggemarnya. Tak jarang beberapa dari mereka bersiap mengeluarkan kamera ponsel dan mengabadikan seluruh lekuk wajah Taehyung. Jimin bahkan sempat berpose saat dirinya ikut terkena kamera.

Jungkook tersenyum cerah saat Taehyung menghampirinya dan langsung menggenggam jemarinya. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan _misuh_ dari Sujeong yang berdiri sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Cewek_ itu menarik tubuh Eunha untuk keluar kelas, tak mau menonton drama picisan.

"Hari ini aku membawa Jimin, katanya mau menraktir kita," suara berat dan _husky_ khas Taehyung menggema, hendaknya hanya kepada Jungkook namun seluruh penghuni kelas dapat mendengarnya. Beberapa dari penggemar Taehyung juga berteriak pelan, seakan suara Taehyung merupakan lantunan musik kesukaannya.

Manik Jungkook melebar, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang membentuk bulatan. "Oh, ya? Tumben sekali Jimin-hyung," Jimin hanya menanggapi ucapan heran Jungkook dengan usapan di tengkuknya.

"Akan aku ceritakan di kantin," jawabnya, masih tersenyum lebar seakan-akan habis menerima _jackpot_. Taehyung yang melihatnya terkekeh geli sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak sang sahabat dengan tangan yang tak terpaut Jungkook.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, Jungkook menarik pergelangan tangan Yein yang sedaritadi hanya menjadi penonton setia. Ia tak melupakan ajakan janjinya pada Yein. "Ayo, Yein. Ikut bersama kami," ajaknya dengan wajah ceria.

Yein menatap Jimin, Jungkook, dan pria dambaannya–Taehyung–sedikit ragu. Dirinya sungguh memuja sosok Taehyung yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Betapa beruntungnya Jungkook selalu mendapatkan pemandangan indah setiap hari seperti ini.

Pemuda mungil itu menepis segala kekhawatirannya, hatinya akan sangat senang dan melarang untuk menolak kesempatan yang tersedia. Yein mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda persetujuan, membuat Jungkook tersenyum cerah dan merangkul tubuh sahabatnya itu, membuat tautannya dengan Taehyung terlepas.

"Ayo, Yein! Kita pergi~" masih dengan mode cerianya, Jungkook mengajak Yein menuju kantin. Seakan melupakan Taehyung dan Jimin yang mengajak mereka.

"Astaga, dua kelinci itu lucu sekali~" gemas Jimin pada Taehyung yang mengikuti dua pemuda menggemaskan itu dari belakang. Taehyung membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Jungkook-ku paling lucu," tawa Jimin menjadi balasan ucapan Taehyung. Mendadak sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalanya, "Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kau bisa memiliki keduanya,"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memberi Jimin sebuah tatapan bingung. Apa barusan Jimin sedang mempengaruhi otaknya untuk melakukan tindak perselingkuhan dan madu dua?

Jimin merangkul Taehyung dan menyuruh agar pemuda itu tetap berjalan, tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. "Maksudku, bukankah kau sudah biasa melihat kelinci yang manis, lucu, menggemaskan, _independent_ namun tetap manja? Tidakkah kau penasaran dengan kelinci satunya lagi? Apakah semua _spesies_ kelinci itu manis dan menggemaskan atau tidak, pembuktian saja,"

Pemuda bersurai hitam (Taehyung sudah mengecat rambutnya lagi) yang berada dalam rangkulan Jimin terkejut. Nampak ekspresi kagetnya yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampan miliknya. Setelahnya ia terkekeh, "Otakmu benar-benar, Park Jimin.. Satu kelinci saja sudah membuatku bahagia, aku tak ingin tahu kelinci lain. Biarkan kelinci itu mencari majikannya sendiri,"

Jimin meresponnya dengan gumaman protes, "Ish, maksudku bukan yang seperti itu, Tae. Siapa bilang kau harus menjadi majikan kelinci langsing itu juga? Aku tahu seleramu itu yang gembul-gembul," ucapannya segera terpotong dengan suara tawa geli dari Taehyung.

"Gembul lebih enak untuk _digrepe-grepe_ ,"

Jimin balas menertawainya. Ia hendak menanyakan sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka namun itu akan ditanyakannya nanti.

"Sejauh pengamatanku kelinci langsing itu menaruh hati padamu, Tae. Bukan hal yang salah 'kan kalau kau sesekali memperhatikannya? Ia pasti akan sangat senang," lanjut Jimin, menyarankan suatu hal yang membuat Taehyung mendecih pelan.

"Itu akan menyakiti Jungkook, Jimin. Kau sendiri tahu kelinciku sudah berhadapan dengan banyak masalah sebelum ini karena kebodohanku," ucap Taehyung sembari menatap punggung Jungkook. Beruntunglah mereka memberi jarak sehingga obrolan mereka tak terdengar dua kelinci di depannya.

Jimin nampak mendengus pelan. Ucapan Taehyung memang benar adanya. Namun pemuda itu yakin jika Jungkook adalah sosok yang kuat, makanya ia mencoba memberikan saran untuk Taehyung.

"Tapi Tae, Jungkook itu kuat, kok. Aku yakin ia tak akan marah atau cemburu, apalagi Yein adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Mana ada orang yang marah besar pada sahabatnya," Taehyung mencubit keras lengan Jimin yang melingkar di pundaknya. Hal itu membuat Jimin memekik.

"Jiminnie, akan kukempeskan pipimu itu kalau kau tak berhenti–" "Tae, kumohon. Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Yein. Apa kau tidak menyadari kelinci itu selalu menatapmu dan Jungkook dengan tatapan sendu? Setidaknya sampai kelinci itu berhasil _move on_ beri ia kenangan indah.. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya," Jimin memotong protes Taehyung dan berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu bungkam.

Selama ini Taehyung selalu menanggapi santai tentang orang-orang yang menyukainya ataupun yang patah hati karena hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Namun kali ini entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah, sebab ia sepertinya tahu alasan mengapa Yein menyukainya.

Yakni saat ia menyelamatkan dua kelinci itu dari sunbae nakal tempo hari.

"T-tapi Jungkook–" "Aku akan mengurusnya," lagi, Jimin berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung dengan berkata bahwa ia akan mengurus Jungkook. "Aku pastikan Jungkook tidak akan sadar, asalkan kau selalu _keep in touch_ dengannya,"

Taehyung menelan salivanya berat-berat. Kepalanya sungguh pening menghadapi semua ini. Ia tak ingin kejadian Joohyun-noona dan Sujeong terulang, bahkan ia belum mengurus masalah itu. Tak ingin masalah baru muncul.

"Jika aku bisa aku sudah mengencani Yein. Namun aku baru saja memiliki Yoongi-hyung, Tae. Jadi hanya kau satu-satunya harapan.." Jimin yang memang memiliki hati bak malaikat kembali bertutur.

Taehyung membuang nafasnya. Ia mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, namun pastikan Yein harus segera _move on_. Kau cari _gebetan_ baru untuknya. Aku juga tak akan memanjakannya, aku hanya akan melakukan hal baik yang menurutku wajar untuk dilakukan. Dan yang paling penting–" Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jimin menghadap dirinya.

"–bantu aku menjaga Jungkook,"

Satu anggukan Jimin membuat dunia Taehyung berubah.

"Baiklah, kalian ingin apa?" tanya Jimin saat mereka telah sampai di kantin. Ia sengaja mendudukkan diri di samping Jungkook di atas kursi untuk dua orang. Sedangkan Taehyung terpaksa duduk di sebelah Yein yang berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Pemuda tinggi itu memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jimin.

Jungkook yang tak tahu menahu dengan polos segera menjawab, "Susu stroberi~! Hyung, aku sangat ingin itu–ah, mau beef burger juga," ujarnya sembari memberikan cengirannya pada Jimin.

Jimin menepuk kepala Jungkook dengan sayang dan beralih pada Yein, "Kau juga ingin itu, Yein? Pesan apa saja, hyung akan menraktirmu,"

Yein yang masih menyembunyikan kegugupannya karena berada sangat dekat dengan Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan, "S-sebenarnya tak perlu repot, sunbae–" "Hyung. Panggil kami hyung,"

Pemuda manis itu terkejut saat jawaban yang diterimanya adalah suara Taehyung. Meski pemuda itu tidak menatap ke arahnya ia tetap gugup. Taehyung nampak sedang mengelus jemari Jungkook yang terletak di atas meja. Jungkook balas menatap Yein dengan anggukan, seakan berkata 'iya, pesan saja yang sama denganku'.

"B-baiklah, hyung. Terima kasih.." cicit Yein perlahan.

Jimin yang melihatnya sebagai sebuah kesempatan perlahan mendapatkan ide lagi. "Jungkook, maukah membantuku membawa makanannya?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook yang memang memiliki sifat membantu segera mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya, melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan Taehyung. "Tunggu ya!" ujarnya semangat pada dua insan di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi Jimin dengan sengaja membawa Jungkook ke penjual paling jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Membuatnya tidak terlihat.

Taehyung kembali membuang nafasnya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya grogi. Selain Jungkook, ia belum pernah merasa segrogi ini setelah masa sekolah menengah pertamanya bersama Sujeong. Mendadak ia mendapatkan sebuah _chat_ dari Jimin.

.

 **Jiminnie**

Hey, ajak kelinci itu untuk _kencan_ besok. Aku sudah _janjian_ dengan Jungkook untuk pergi ke _exhibition_ besok. Jungkook tak akan tahu!

.

Taehyung ingin sekali melempar _martabak_ ke muka sahabatnya. Walau begitu ia akan melakukannya, selama saat kencan ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula ini bisa membuat kenangan indah untuk Yein.

Taehyung berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian kelinci di sebelahnya yang masih menundukkan kepala.

 _Baiklah, here we go.._

"Besok ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat favoritmu?"

Yein segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu terdiam dengan bibir yang menganga. Kedua maniknya mengerjap-ngerjap menatap Taehyung tidak percaya.

"…Eh..?" hanya itu yang sanggup dikeluarkan oleh Yein.

Taehyung lagi-lagi harus mengurut dadanya sabar. Ia mengangguk dan kembali mengulang ajakannya, "Iya, kau. Mau tidak? Terserah kau mau pergi ke mana," kesan tidak acuh dari Taehyung malah membuat jantung Yein semakin berdebar-debar.

Namun ia mengingat sesuatu, sahabatnya.

"E-eh, hyung..? Tapi, J-Jung–" "Hanya besok waktu senggangku. Tidak mau ya sudah," Taehyung tidak ingin mendengar nama kekasihnya terucap. Rasanya sulit sekali harus melakukan ini dan mendengar nama Jungkook di saat bersamaan.

Dengan cepat Yein menggeleng, ia nampak begitu _speechless_ , "B-bukan begitu, hyung..! A-aku akan sangat senang.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok pukul dua belas siang. Kutunggu di taman dekat sekolah, tak ada selama lima menit maka kuanggap batal,"

 _Uh, ketus sekali_.

Namun tidak membuat Yein kehilangan semburat merahnya. Bisa tertebak betapa bahagianya kelinci langsing itu saat ini. Terlebih saat Taehyung bergumam, "Tak perlu ada orang yang tahu," seakan-akan membuatnya memiliki rahasia hanya dengan Taehyung. Yein sungguh berdebar.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya Taehyung terus bergumam;

 _Kelinci gembulku, tolong kempeskan tubuh Jimin esok hari.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

WKWKWK apa ini/?

rnr jika kalian sukaa. Terima kasih!


	5. lima - cowok (sub) (end)

_Perks of Dating Taehyung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di dalam kamar bernuansa putih-biru berdirilah Yein, pemuda berparas cantik dengan gigi kelinci yang mengintip saat ia tertawa. Seperti saat ini.

Gubahan nada mengalun merdu dari bibirnya, seolah menjadi tanda akan perasaan bahagia yang mencuat dari dalam dirinya. Semburat merah dan manisnya cengiran di wajah Yein tak berkeinginan untuk pergi.

Hari ini adalah harinya, saat-saat yang paling ia nantikan dalam hidupnya. Kim Taehyung, senior yang ia sukai mengajaknya pergi. Hanya berdua, tanpa sahabat yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Yein merasa bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menerima ajakan Taehyung tanpa diketahui Jungkook. Ini seperti dirinya bermain di belakang sahabatnya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat Yein kembali terdiam. Pemuda itu pernah merasa seperti ini saat malam di mana Taehyung mengajaknya pergi. Persahabatan yang sudah ia jalin bersama Jungkook tak mudah begitu saja ia lupakan. Dirinyalah yang menjadi tempat Jungkook mencurahkan keluh kesahnya, baik itu tentang Taehyung yang bermasalah dengan banyak perempuan maupun tentang persoalan akademis.

Yein menepuk pelan kedua pipinya. Mungkin memang benar bahwa ia bisa menyakiti hati Jungkook, namun ia merasa bahwa ia juga berhak bahagia, bukan?

Dan yang ia tahu, kebahagiaannya itu tak lain adalah seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Ya, Kim Taehyung-sunbaenim." Ujarnya menatap cermin, mematut dirinya sekali lagi seraya tersenyum.

Sedikit demi sedikit keberadaan Jungkook mulai tergeser dari hatinya.

.

.

.

Belum lama Yein turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, ponselnya berbunyi.

.

 **Taehyung-sunbae**

Lima menit

.

Begitu singkat dan terkesan dingin, namun Yein tidak peduli. Hatinya sungguh berbahagia. Pesan singkat dari Taehyung-sunbaenya membuat dirinya terbang melayang. Ia jadi penasaran seperti apakah pesan singkat Taehyung untuk Jungkook?

Tanpa buang waktu, Yein segera melesat menuju tempat perjanjian mereka. Keduanya akan pergi ke restoran Okonomiyaki, tempat favorit Yein seperti yang dijanjikan Taehyung.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat adrenalin Yein memuncak. Ia harus membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang _memorable_ untuk Kim Taehyung agar seniornya itu selalu mengingat dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak lama berselang, Jimin mengetuk pintu rumah Jungkook. Sudah pukul sepuluh, dan mereka janji akan pergi bersama ke sebuah _exhibition_. _Exhibition_ yang dimaksud adalah sebuah pameran lukisan karya orang-orang terkenal yang Jungkook tidak hafal namanya. Pilihan Jungkook, sebab ia akan memamerkannya pada Taehyung, seorang pengagum seni.

"Aku pilih pameran lukisan saja, hyung. Tae-hyung akan suka itu!"

Begitu ucap Jungkook saat Jimin menanyainya. Heh, memiliki seseorang yang selalu memikirkanmu memang menyenangkan.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jungkook. Tersenyum manis, sudah berpakaian rapi; lengkap dengan _beanie_ hitamnya. "Akhirnya hyung menjemputku," ucap Jungkook. "Apa kau berpikiran akan berjalan kaki ke sana jika aku tidak menjemputmu?" Balas Jimin kali ini.

Jungkook tertawa pelan setelah mengucap salam pada ibunya dari depan pintu, "Mungkin," menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju mobil Jimin, "menelepon Yoongi-hyung dan memberitahu bahwa kekasihnya ini nakal."

"Kau tidak akan berani." Balas Jimin lagi, kali ini sambil ikut tertawa pelan bersama Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Bila waktu dapat diputar kembali, Yein pasti akan menggunakannya untuk kembali pada hari ini. Atau bila ia dapat menghentikan waktu, Yein juga akan melakukannya. Demi bersama dengan seseorang yang ia sukai, demi menatap paras rupawannya, demi berdiri di sebelahnya lebih lama lagi.

Taehyung yang menyapanya sesaat ia sampai di tempat mereka bertemu, Taehyung yang mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Taehyung yang sedang menyetir. Taehyung yangㅡ

Ah, sudahlah.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sana?"  
Suara berat itu menyadarkan Yein dari lamunannya. Ia segera berucap sembari menahan rasa _excited_ -nya.

"Restoran itu adalah toko terakhir ayahku bekerja, aku sangat ingin pergi ke sana bersamamu," ujarnya, "orang yang aku sayangi."

Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan dengan berbisik agar Taehyung tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa restoran itu punya kenangan tertentu?"

Yein menghela nafas, menatap ke luar jendela untuk yang pertama kali.

"Iya, sebab setelah bekerja di sana ayahku sudah tidak akan kembali lagi ke dunia ini. Ia sangat menyukai tempat kerjanya, bahkan aku sering diajaknya ke sana. Melihatnya memasak dari balik meja membuat hatiku hangat."

Taehyung terdiam mendengar ucapan Yein. Tak ia duga, pria kecil ini menyimpan rahasia yang menyesakkan. Mungkin kencan ini benar-benar bisa menghibur hati Yein.

"Turut bersedih atas ayahmu. Aku akan pastikan kau menikmati hari ini."

Tutup Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin-hyuuung, sudah dong istirahatnya.."

Jimin kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Jungkook berkali-kali harus menahan rasa kesal karena Jimin sering sekali beristirahat di tengah jalan. Mereka tengah berada di _exhibition_ , dan Jungkook ingin melihat semua barang pameran. Namun Jimin tidak kooperatif dengannya.

"Sebentar, kau tidak kasihan dengan hyung-mu ini?" Balas Jimin sembari mengipasi wajahnya. Padahal pendingin ruangan saat ini berhembus kencang.

Rupanya Jimin tengah menahan keringat dinginnya. Sudah hampir tiga jam Taehyung tidak menghubunginya. Ia khawatir jika Taehyung benar-benar menikmati kencannya dan melupakan Jungkook. Sebab seharusnya sebentar lagi pemuda itu datang menjemput Jungkook.

"Aku sudah membelikanmu jus jambu tadi! Ayo, hyung, sebentar lagi Tae-hyung akan menjemput!" Jungkook masih setia dengan rengekannya. Ia tidak menyadari raut wajah Jimin yang berubah.

Tanpa disadari oleh Jungkook, Jimin buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan kontak Taehyung. Berharap pria itu akan menjawab panggilannya.

"Tae, jawablah! Sebelum Jungkook curiga.."

.

 _Sementara itu, di lain tempat._

 _._

Yein tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendengar lelucon yang dilemparkan Taehyung. Sejak tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagi canda tawa dan terkadang Taehyung menjadi pendengar yang baik saat Yein bercerita tentang dirinya.

Yein bukan sosok yang kaku atau menyebalkan, Taehyung menyadari itu. Ia berbeda dengan kumpulan gadis lain yang mengaku sebagai penggemar Taehyung, kegiatan mereka pun hanya sibuk memata-matai Taehyung yang membuat pemuda itu ngeri.

"Jadi, ayah dan ibumu bertemu di restoran ini? Berarti ayahmu benar-benar berdedikasi pada tempat ini," ujar Taehyung.

Yein mengangguk sembari menyuap makanannya, "Jabatan terakhir ayahku adalah manajer. Sampai akhirnya ia memilih keluar dari pekerjaan yang ia cintai."

Alis mata Taehyung terangkat, tanda jika ia ingin tahu lebih lanjut, "Kenapa ia keluar?"

"Biar bagaimanapun cintanya ia kepada pekerjaannya, namun cintanya padaku dan ibu jauh lebih besar," jawab Yein sembari tersenyum, "saat ibu jatuh sakit dan aku masih berusia dua tahun, ayah memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan merawat ibu hingga akhir hayatnya,"

"T-Tunggu, jadi ibumu punㅡ" Yein mengangguk sembari tersenyum pilu.

"Iya, hyung. Kedua orangtuaku sudah tiada, aku yang masih berusia tiga tahun saat itu diambil oleh pamanku yang tidak memiliki anak. Hingga sekarang."

Perlahan, hati Taehyung menghangat mendengar kisah Yein. Ia merasa kurang berterimakasih karena Tuhan sudah memberikan hidup yang berkecukupan dan keluarga yang utuh padanya. Ia merasa salut dengan keadaan Yein.

"Kau hebat, kau kuat. Aku yakin, kau bisa jadi lebih mengagumkan nanti."

Satu pujian dilayangkan dari bibir Taehyung. Pujian yang membuat Yein sekali lagi, jatuh terlalu dalam pada seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Jungkook akhirnya merasa lelah. Setelah kurang lebih dua setengah jam berkeliling tanpa istirahat, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Jimin.

Setelah mengisi ulang ion di tubuhnya, Jungkook menatap ponsel hitamnya.

Tidak ada pesan atau panggilan dari Taehyung.

"Hyung, benarkah Tae-hyung akan menjemputku? Jimin-hyung 'kan bisa mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa ada perasaan curiga apapun.

"Aku berencana untuk menjemput Yoongi-hyung setelah menemanimu. Ini 'kan malam Minggu, lagipula aku yakin Tae ingin menjemputmu, kok." Jawab Jimin, masih setengah berharap bahwa Taehyung tidak melupakan janji mereka yang dibuat pagi ini.

.

 _"Tae, setelah kau selesai dengan Yein segera jemput Jungkook. Tidak akan ada yang curiga, ikutilah caraku!"_

 _"Tanpa kau bilang pun aku dengan senang hati akan menjemput Jungkook. Tak bisa kubayangkan sehari tanpa melihatnya."_

 _"Berlebihan."_

.

Sekarang Jiminlah yang merasa takut berlebih. Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan siapapun. Bila rencana ini gagal, tidak hanya Jungkook yang tersakiti, Yein dan Taehyung juga.

 _ **Ting!**_

"Ah, Yein membalas pesanku, hyung! Katanya ia sedang ada di restoran okonomiyaki,"

Jimin menaikkan alisnya, "Yein? Lalu apa hubungannya?"

 _Barangkali kencan mereka sudah selesai, setahuku Taehyung mengajaknya ke taman bermain.._

Jungkook mencibir, "Karena Tae-hyung sulit dihubungi, aku bosan jadi aku ingin main dengan Yein saja. Ayo antarkan aku. Aku tahu tempatnya."

Jimin nampak berpikir sebentar. Tidak mungkin 'kan Taehyung membawa Yein ke tempat yang diketahui oleh Jungkook?

"Baiklah, tapi setelahnya aku akan langsung pulang."

"Oke, hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaikan tertimpa durian runtuh, hari ini tidak akan terlupa oleh seorang Seon Yein. Selain mendapat kencan dengan Taehyung, ia juga mendapat perlakuan sangat baik yang sudah ia idam-idamkan sejak dulu.

'Jadi, begini kah yang dirasakan Jungkook?' Gumamnya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia menerima pesan dari sahabatnya, Jungkook, yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Mungkin ide yang bagus mengajak Jungkook ke sini. Lagipula, seharusnya mereka sudah sama-sama tahu tentang kencan ini, bukan?

Jika tidak, mana mungkin Jungkook pergi bersama Jimin tanpa mengajak Taehyung. Dan tidak mungkin Taehyung tidak menyusul Jungkook.

Yein mulai yakin pada dirinya jika ia bisa membuat Taehyung terpikat akan sosoknya. Buktinya saja hari ini pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memakai ponselnya.

Bisa saja 'kan kalau Yein tiba-tiba mencuri hati Taehyung?

Yein tahu kalau Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang sangat sportif, ia yakin Jungkook tidak akan mampu berkata apapun jika sudah menjadi pilihan Taehyung. Ditambah lagi mereka bersahabat. Sahabat tentu akan merasa senang jika sahabatnya senang, bukan?

Mereka masih saling bercerita, saat ini Taehyung menceritakan kejadian lucu ketika ayahnya lupa memakai celana panjang saat keluar rumah.

Keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan, nampak sosok Jimin dan Jungkook keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Sudah sampai! Lihat, lihat, restoran yang bagus 'kan, hyung? Yein sering mengajakku ke sini dan ia bilang ia ingin sekali memiliki kencan pertamanya di restoran ini."

Ucapan Jungkook menohok Jimin. Pemuda itu mulai terlihat panik, terlebih saat menemukan mobil Taehyung terparkir lumayan jauh dari mereka.

Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook, "A-Anu, sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan," Jungkook menoleh. Memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Bukannya tadi hyung membayar tol? Dompetmu terlihat tuh!" Balas Jungkook.

Jimin semakin panik.

Ia berusaha menarik perhatian Taehyung dan Yein dari jauh. Beruntung, Jungkook terlalu terfokus dengan lukisan yang ada di pintu depan.

Namun naas, Yein malah memanggil Jungkook.

"Jungkook! Sini, sini!" Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melambai ke arah Jungkook.

Taehyung terdiam kaku di kursinya. Begitu pun Jimin.

Jungkook yang hendak membalas lambaian Yein perlahan menyadari sosok yang memunggunginya, sosok yang duduk di depan Yein.

"Tae-hyung?"

Jungkook menghampiri meja mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Ekspresinya bingung bercampur heran, ia baru tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sedang bersama Yein.

"Hyung? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Jungkook masih dalam posisi berdiri dengan Taehyung yang membelakanginya. Jimin di belakang Jungkook sudah menutupi wajahnya dan bersiap lari.

Yein yang tidak tahu menahu tersenyum, membalas ucapan Jungkook sebelum Taehyung sempat membalasnya, "Tae-hyung benar-benar orang yang baik. Setengah hari ini ia menjadi teman kencanku."

Sontak, Jungkook terdiam.

"..Eh?"

Jimin maupun Taehyung berkeringat dingin. Taehyung merutuki kebodohan dirinya karena lupa menghubungi Jungkook dan janjinya. Rupanya ia terlalu terbawa diri dengan cerita Yein.

Yein mengangguk ceria, seakan tidak ingat bahwa sosok di depannya ini adalah kekasih Taehyung, "Tae-hyung membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Terlebih dengan apa yang ia ucapkan dan lakukan padaku hari ini."

Jungkook kembali merasa _deja vu_. Apakah kutukan memiliki kekasih yang tampan benar-benar ada?

Ini sama saja seperti kasus Joohyun-noona dan Sujeong. Bedanya, kali ini ia harus melawan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Oh, begitu. Aku turut senang,"

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya dan berlari keluar. Tak lupa menarik tangan Taehyung dari sana. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyerah tentang Taehyung.

Ia masih menjadi kekasih resmi Kim Taehyung.

Setelah berada di parkiran, Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tajam. Bibirnya mengerucut tanda bila ia tak suka dengan sikap Taehyung hari ini.

"Hyung, aku senang jika kau membuat orang lain senang. Namun aku tidak bisa melawan sahabatku sendiri," ujarnya.

Taehyung menenggak salivanya berat-berat, "M-Maafkan aku, Kookie. Ini semua rencana Jiminㅡ" "aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, hyung,"

Jungkook memberi jeda lagi.

Pemuda itu membuang nafasnya, mengesampingkan egonya karena ia rindu dengan rengkuhan lelakinya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mendapat banyak saingan," lanjut Jungkook. Kali ini ia memeluk tubuh lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Hyung boleh pergi dengan siapa saja. Tapi jangan sampai membuat orang itu menyukaimu, aku tidak mau nanti harus melawan 1000 pasukan." Jungkook mengusak kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan Taehyung, dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dan gemas dari yang lebih tua.

"Maafkan kekasihmu yang sangat mempesona ini." Canda Taehyung yang dibalas dengan cibiran Jungkook.

"Hyung itu benar-benar, sahabatku sendiri juga hyung ambil?" Kesal Jungkook, namun masih dalam posisi memeluk Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Ia akui, Yein sempat membuatnya merasa simpatik, namun tidak lebih dari itu.

"Tenanglah, Kim Taehyung hanya milik Jeon Jungkook. Dan sebaliknya."

"Jeon Jungkook hanya milik Kim Taehyung."

"Pintar," Taehyung menjepit pelan hidung bangir Jungkook dengan kedua jemarinya.

Taehyung mengusak surai hitam Jungkook dengan sayang, "Jadi, maafkan aku?"

Jungkook menengadah, menatap kedua manik indah Taehyung. "Kencan denganku sampai malaaaaam sekali hari ini, baru kumaafkan."

"Membuatmu terengah-engah sembari memanggil namaku juga bisa, sayang."

"Tidaaak!"

Tidak lama setelah adegan roman picisan Taehyung dan Jungkook, Jimin bertandang ke kediaman Yoongi dengan pipi yang membiru karena dicubiti secara brutal oleh Jungkook.

Setelah kejadian hari ini, Jungkook tidak yakin hubungannya dengan Yein akan sama seperti sebelumnya.

Setidaknya, itu yang Jungkook pikirkan.

.

.

 _Meskipun Kim Taehyung berhati baik dan hangat kepada siapapun, bukan berarti ia menaruh hati padamu._

 _Sebab Kim Taehyung sudah memiliki tambatan hatinya yang bernama Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

Yein menutup buku hariannya setelah menulis dua paragraf terakhir.

Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan sosok yang menemaninya hari ini. Sebagian hatinya telah dibawa pergi oleh Taehyung. Sebagian lagi hancur karena rasa cinta yang tidak terbalas.

Tidak ada dari tiga orang itu; Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Jimin yang menghampirinya dan menjelaskan semua padanya. Mereka sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Aku punya potensi. Aku tidak akan kalah dari Jungkook.."

Ia hendak menulis lagi di halaman terakhir catatannya.

"T-Tapi, bukankah nanti hubunganku dengan Jungkook bisa berantakan?" Yein berhenti sejenak.

Ia tengah menimbang mana kah yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

"Tapi, baru Kim Taehyung sajalah yang memberiku perasaan seperti ini. Bagaimana ia memujiku pun, menyebabkan jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku.. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

.

.

 _Namun, bukan berarti Seon Yein akan mengalah dalam mendapatkan perhatian Kim Taehyung dari sahabatnya, Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

.

"Jungkookie, mari bertarung secara sehat. Kita akan tetap bersahabat, namun tolong izinkan aku tetap mencintai kekasihmu."

Dengan demikian, bertambahlah daftar orang yang membuat Jungkook _migrain._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nanti bakalan ada kok edisi kebalikan, Taehyung yang pusing ngadepin saingannya dalam mempertahankan Jungkook /wink. Ditunggu ehehe.

Terima kasih sudah mampir~! Tinggalkan fav/follow jika kalian suka


End file.
